no todo es como creen
by DaniiiielaZ
Summary: Cansada de ser siempre la niña tonta que todos deben proteger, ya no quiero esto para mí estoy harta de ser la chica "molesta" cambiare y esa sakura Haruno que todos conocían ya no estará más…. No seré más lo que todos creían de mí...
1. Chapter 1

_**No todo es como creen**_

Cansada de ser siempre la niña tonta que todos deben proteger, ya no quiero esto para mí estoy harta de ser la chica "molesta" cambiare y esa sakura Haruno que todos conocían ya no estará más…. No seré más lo que todos creían de mí

_**Capítulo 1 (verdades)**_

_**Ya no más…**_

Me encontraba en mi casa, estaba totalmente sola mis padres estaban de misión y a mí no me habían encargado ninguna misión ni la más mínima debido a que Naruto estaba buscando a Sasuke y aun no lo puede traer de vuelta, Sai está de misión con el equipo de Ino y yo estoy aquí tirada en mi casa sin hacer nada es que claro quien le daría una misión a mí la chica molesta que depende de todos, es que tan rápido se les olvida que yo vencí a un akatsuki pero claro no lo vencí yo sola me debieron ayudar.

Estoy cansada de que todos me miren en menos pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, La respuesta es nada ya que nadie me toma en cuenta porque no poseo ningún kekkei genkai como Sasuke o Hinata y tampoco poseo un bijuu el cual me dé un excelente poder y mucho menos vengo de una familia con algunos justus que pasan de generación en generación…. Solo poseo una fuerza sobre humana y aprendí jutsus medicinales pero que en pelea no me sirven de nada, quizás me ayudan para curarme o regenerarme pero cuando quede son chakra ya no seré nada.

Afortunadamente hay gente que me valora si se preguntan cuales son pues es simple las personas a quien atiendo en el hospital de konoha gracias a ellos aún no caigo en la total desesperación de no ser útil para nadie porque sé que ellos me necesitan y gracias a eso sé que soy la mejor ninja medico después de Tsunade-sama claro, siempre estoy por debajo de alguien creo que jamás lograre ser la única y mejor en algo propio.

Creo que ya fue mucha crisis existencial por un día y lo mejor sería que me vaya al único lugar en donde soy necesaria para alguien… si adivinaron el hospital de konoha. Ya había llegado y como siempre me saluda la secretaria del hospital ella se llama akane es una chica de 20 años, alta de pelo café y ojos curiosamente purpuras

-buenos días señorita Haruno-. siempre tiene esas formalidades conmigo

-cuantas veces te he dicho akane que puedes decirme sakura-.

-lo lamento sakura-san pero se me olvidaba-. Siempre tan olvidadiza

-bueno no te preocupes mejor infórmame cuales son los pacientes de su libreta y comenzó a leer

-hoy no tiene ningún paciente señorita la mire señalando que se le olvidaba algo.-digo sakura-san ya que Tsunade-sama me pidió que se dirija a su despacho, dijo que es de suma importancia de que vaya lo más antes posible.

-bueno supongo que debo ir, gracias por todo despedí y me dirigí al despacho de mi maestra, es extraño que me llame aunque quizás me vaya a dar una misión (*o*) aunque quizás me estoy esperanzando mucho pero ojala sea algo parecido.

Ya había llegado a su despacho pero sentía algo extraño quizás un "presentimiento" pero no era algo bueno porque me siento muy incomoda

-Tsunade-sama me mirándome fijamente mientras apoyaba su mentón entre sus dos manos encima del escritorio

-sakura siéntate que esto es importante- me indico donde estaba una silla justo frente a ella.- sakura tu sabes que eres como la hija que nunca tuve y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Tsunade-sama me está asustando que es lo tan importante que debe miro y saco un pergamino color dorado con el signo de mi clan en el.- que hay en ese pergamino Tsunade y porque tiene el símbolo de mi clan.

-sakura quiero que sepas que esto lo supe hace 2 dias y no sabia como decí pergamino me esta impacientando.-aquí esta la verdad sobre tu clan.

-d-de que me esta hablando Tsunade-sama de que ¿verdad? extendió el pregamino y lo puso ante mi.

-sakura te resumiré lo que dice en este pergamino tu después lo puedes leer con cada detalle.-yo asentí para que continúe.-sakura tu vida ha sido una mentira, sakura estos 17 años de vida que has tenido han sido una farsa tu clan esconde muchos misterios y yo te los explicare-. Una mentira pero que broma es esto.- sakura tu eres la única heredera del clan Haruno de la rama principal, los padres que tienes ahora no son tus verdaderos padres el tercer hokage los puso para que te proteja ellos en realidad son unos anbus de clase A

-pero de que me está hablando, esto no es la silla por la ventana- esto no puede ser verdad

-sakura compórtate como una niña de tu edad, esta es tu realidad debes saber más cosas no me interrumpas

-no nada de eso Tsunade, ya no la quiero oí el pergamino.-ya no quiero que me digas nada mas Tsunade si lo que usted me dice es verdad, prefiero enterarme yo sola no quiero más mentiras de nadie

Rápidamente Salí del despacho mientras Tsunade me llamaba y sentía como se rompía el escritorio pero ya no podía más, esto debe ser una vil broma cómo es posible que mi vida sea una mentira.. ¿Quién más lo sabía? Espero que todo esto se aclare, este pergamino que sostengo en mi manos ¿Qué contendrá?

Apenas llegue a mi casa me tumbe en mi cama mientras aun sostenía este pergamino, me temblaban las manos pero ya no era hora de dudar debo enfrentar mi situación, al abrir el pergamino decía

_**Querida hija….**_era mi verdadera madre…


	2. Chapter 2 decisiones

_**Capítulo 2(decisiones)**_

**Que es lo que debo hacer…**

Era mi madre real no sé si quiero seguir leyendo, estoy aterrada no puedo creer que toda mi vida fue una farsa pero es que ustedes ¿qué harían en mi situación?, Dudo que sea olvidar lo que me dijeron solo quemar este pergamino y seguir con mi vida como estaba antes…. Aunque es una buena opción pero creo que ya es tiempo de que haga algo por mí misma y no huir o esperar a que Naruto o Sasuke me rescaten esta vez debo hacerlo yo sola…

Tome el pergamino y lo extendí completo en mi cama y lo comencé a leer

"_**querida hija…**_

_**Sakura sé que esto debe ser complicado para ti, le ordene al tercer hokage que te entregue este pergamino cuando cumplas 18 para que puedas tomar la decisión que quieras, hija en este momento quizás me debas odiar por haberte dejado pero debes comprender que la situación amerito esta decisión mía de entregarte a konoha. Te debes preguntar ¿Qué situación? Bueno pues es la peor de todas, tu eres en este momento la única heredera de la rama principal del clan Haruno, yo y tu padre somos de la rama principal pero hace unos días descubrimos el gran poder que tu contienes pero lamentablemente otras personas de otras aldeas incluso otras naciones también se enteraron y quieren tenerte bajo su poder, hija tu eres el fruto del amor que existe entre tu padre y yo pero debemos esconderte ya que se avecina una guerra contra nuestro clan y posiblemente no logremos ganarles…. Debes saber que te amo y que pase lo que me pase te protegeré del lugar en donde este… a y otra cosa más por tu bienestar y para mantenerte oculta yo te he puesto un sello el cual jamás debes mostrar hija ya que si lo ven sabrán que eres tú la única heredera de la rama principal. Debes saber que jamás te buscaran porque el tercer hokage te protegerá de todo.**_

_**Te amo querida hija"**_

-ma… puedo evitar llorar.- yo te entiendo mama sé que fue por mi bien pero me dejaste sola…... además aun no tengo 18 y el tercer hokage murió hace años, ahora quien me puede explicar más sobre esto-.aún seguía con mi crisis existencial hasta que sentí el golpear en mi puerta no estoy de humor para nadie así que no abriré

-FRENTONA HABREME SE QUE ESTAS ía ser la puerca de Ino.-SI NO HABRES ROMPERE TU PUERTA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA-. Odio que me diga así, rápidamente abrí la puerta

-PERO QUE TE CREES INO PUERCA-. Pensé que me respondería pero se me acerco y me abrazo esta tipa es bipolar o que.- sakura sé que estas mal pero no te preocupes que aquí estoy yo

-de que me hablas hablo enserio cuando les digo que no entiendo a Ino, primero es agresiva y después me abraza en serio no la entiendo ustedes ¿la entienden?.- no me sucede nada podrías soltarme

-Tsunade me explico lo que está imposible que Tsunade-sama le haya dicho lo de mi clan se supone que es confidencial no puede ir esparciéndolo a cualquiera entiendo que Ino es mi mejor amiga pero aun así no debería decírselo.- sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo, sé que la llegada de Sasuke te afectara-. QUE SASUKE VOLVIO esto es una broma yo pensé que sabía lo de mi clan.

-eso… es verdad Sasuke volvió no sepa lo de mi clan la noticia de que volvió Sasuke me intranquiliza.

- aun no llega pero Naruto lo trae de vuelta, estarán en unas horas en konoha, frente sabes que yo te ayudare en lo que la vida me odia y el destino tiene algo en mi contra.- sakura que es lo que harás cuando debería hacer decirle ¿que lo extrañe, que lo sigo amando? Claro que no, si él se fue por su cuenta no me importa si vuelve

-qué crees que podría hacer, sencillamente nada él no es nada para mí-. Ino quedo boca abierta por mi comentario quizás espero que reaccione de otra manera pero ya no seré la antigua sakura que esperaba su regreso.- el ya no es mi compañero de equipo y los lazos que teníamos el los rompió cuando intentó matarme, que esperas que le diga

-pero yo pensé que eras la que más esperaba su regreso por la promesa que te dijo Naruto y….

-te dije que me arrepiento de esa promesa yo ya no quería que vuelva él es un traidor nadie lo necesita aquí-. Creo que me pase porque Ino está que no se la cree

-frente me enorgullece que no seas esa niña tonta que estaba detrás de Sasuke todo el tiempo

-cállate puerca, te recuerdo que tú eras una de las tontas que lo perseguí saben cuánto me arrepiento de ser una de sus estúpidas fans.- pero te repito que no te preocupes que ya no necesito que me protejan

-al parecer as madurado mucho frente me siento tan orgullosa de ti

-baka! tú tienes mi misma edad, pero es verdad yo ya madure y nadie volverá a protegerme ya no necesito protección.

Seguimos hablando por horas con mi amiga Ino hasta que llego dos anbus que nos dijo que Tsunade me necesitaba en su despacho ya que habían llegado Naruto y Sasuke. Apenas entre al despacho sentí las miradas de todos los presentes (kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune y hasta el cerdito)

-sakura-chan lo traje de vuelta aquí está el siempre Naruto tan energético.- me costó pero lo traje sakura-chan ya estaremos los 3 juntos de nuevo el equipo 7 se reúne otra parecer el único alegre aquí es Naruto

-lamento informarte Naruto-kun que el equipo 7 no se reunirá jamás ya que Sai-kun es el tercer miembro del equipo un poco dura pero es verdad no podemos dejar a Sai de lado porque llego este.-lo siento Naruto-kun pero no podemos olvidarnos de Sai porque el traidor de konoha haya vuelto.- todos me miraron sorprendidos incluso Sasuke su cara es un poema

-estas en lo correcto sakura el equipo 7 no se puede reunir otra vez ya que Sasuke estará en vigilancia por 1 mes para probar su lealtad hacia konoha- muy Tsunade-sama sabía que me apoyaría

-pero vieja él está arrepentido ya verás que no nos siempre a Naruto le llego un gran golpe que lo dejo K.O por parte de la hokage

-antes de la interrupción de Naruto, como les iba diciendo kakashi será el encargado de los entrenamientos del equipo 7 y además de Sasuke todos están de acuerdo- todos asentimos con un HAI

-el barrio Uchiha volverá a mi poder o debo hacer algo para que me den las teniendo ese aire de superioridad

-después del mes de prueba te entregare las escrituras, ahora que está todo claro váyanse de mi despacho y llévense a Naruto

-Tsunade-sama quisiera hablar con me miraron expectantes- a ya todos se fueron pude hablar.- primero que todo me sorprende que me hayan ocultado esto por 17 años pero se que fue por orden de mi madre, Tsunade-sama le quiero pedir dos cosas necesito que me diga donde se encontraba antiguamente mi clan ubicado y segundo quiero que me quite el sello

-QUE! Sakura estás loca no puedo sacarte el sello según tengo entendido guarda demasiado poder puede ser peligroso

-Tsunade quiero poder hacer algo por mi cuenta por una vez en la vida, por favor déjeme no estaba aún muy convencida.- usted es mi maestra sabe que tengo un excelente control de mi chakra sé que podre contenerlo

-dame una semana para pensar lo del sello y sobre al lugar donde estaba tu clan te lo dire pero con la condición es de que si llegas a ir, vayas acompañada esa es la condición no me queda de otra que aceptarla después de todo necesito saber todo sobre mi clan…..

******Como ven ya subi la conti no me demore mucho…. :D espero les guste*******


	3. Chapter 3 ya no soy esa

**Capítulo 3 (ya no soy esa)**

**Todos cambian….**

Por suerte Tsunade dijo que lo pensara por lo menos es una opción eso creo, pero es un avance y respecto a la ubicación me informo que mañana me la dará creo que solo esperar me queda hacer hoy, lo mejor será irme a mi apartamento ya que ni ganas tengo de ir al hospital creo que relajarme sería lo mejor quizás con un espectacular baño de mínimo 1 hora

Estaba de camino a mi apartamento ya estaba llegando pero note algo increíblemente extraño que enserio me saco todo el aire de mis pulmones supongo que cualquiera en mi posición queda igual ya que parado en la puerta estaba señor vengador….. Si ese mismo que ustedes creen exactamente estaba el mismo Sasuke Uchiha en mi puerta solo imagínense mi sorpresa, me acerque a la puerta y le dije

-se puede saber qué haces en la puerta de mi giró a mirarme y les juro que mis piernas se movieron como gelatina.- por si te equivocaste la casa de Naruto queda en el edificio de al lado.

-hmp!... enserio que lo único que dirá será hmp eso no es ni siquiera un idioma.- kakashi no puede vigilarme hoy y Tsunade me dijo que tú eras la indicada para vigilarme-. Esto es totalmente definitivo el destino me odia y soy la persona con más mala suerte del mundo.

-pasa-. Lo invite a pasar a mi departamento después de todo no me quedaba de otra.- siéntate en el sillón y no toques nada, me cambio y vengo enseguida

-hmp!... costara acostumbrarme a sus estúpidos monosílabos, me fui directo a mi habitación me cambie lo más rápido que pude aunque para una mujer 30 minutos es lo más mínimo ¿cierto?- dijiste enseguida ¿he?

- soy una mujer y como tal me demoro en vestirme si te gusta bien y si no pues no es mi problema además no te debe de importar ya que tú y yo no tenemos nada

-hace unos años era el amor de tu vida y eras capaz de irte conmigo ¿Qué paso ahora? Sakurita tan rápido me olvidaste-. Se me acerco peligrosamente con ese aire de arrogancia

-bájate de tu nube uchiha yo solo tenía 13 años no puedes creerte las palabras de una niña llena de sueños absurdos ¿no crees?-. Creo que se sorprendió un poco aunque en un instante cambio la cara a la misma que no refleja ningún sentimiento aunque dudo que los tenga

- tienes razón a esa edad nadie sabe lo que contesto mirando al techo.

- te equivocas uchiha tu decidiste ser un estúpido vengador y alejaste a las únicas personas que te querían de tu lado

-¿Qué me querían? Hablas en cree que puede volver y hacer como que nada pasó

-no me digas que esperas que todos hagan como que nada paso, que los cientos de asesinatos se olviden de la nada y todos te admiren y aprecien como antes por favor uchiha no creas que todo gira a tu alrededor por si no te diste cuenta nadie aparte Naruto esperaba tu llegada-. Se ve que está sorprendido pero aun no término.- en mi opinión debiste quedarte en donde estabas y jamás volver porque tú no eres necesario para nadie aquí

-hmp! No deberías hablarme así se nota que te dolió que no te llevara conmigo Sakurita, tanto te afecto mi un desgraciado egocéntrico como lo pude amar

-no te lo dije ya, yo solo era una niña con sueños absurdos suerte que ya no soy esa niña tonta y puedo ver la clase de hombre que eres y para que te informes desde ya que tu rechazo no me afecto sino que me enseño.

-hmp!... has cambiado era hora de que se dé cuenta.- pensé que cuando llegue serias la primera en emocionarte por mi llegada después de todo yo volví porque….

-ya basta de hablar cosas sin sentido uchiha y sabes que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilar al traidor de Konoha, Naruto vive en el próximo edificio puedes ir con el-.sé que quería decirme algo pero ya me canse de escucharlo.- después de todo es el único que se alegró de tu lo último que dije antes de abrirle la puerta para que se marche el solo me miro y se fue, creo que lo del baño esperara estoy tan cansada que solo necesito dormir por ahora.

Al día siguiente fui directamente donde Tsunade lo que más quiero es saber es donde estaba mi clan algo dentro de mí me dice que en ese lugar encontrare muchas respuestas

-Tsunade-sama ya estoy aquí necesito que me diga donde estaba mi clan que entrar sin avisar y decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza no es lo mejor creo que debí darme cuenta que ella estaba hablando con Neji.- etto… lo lamento

-no te preocupes sakura, Neji está aquí porque el será el que te acompañara a la aldea primavera -¿neji? No sé si esto sea una buena idea no hablo mucho con el- pero será dentro de 2 semanas y los planos de donde está la aldea primavera estarán en manos de neji

-pero Tsunade ¿Por qué no simplemente me los da? Yo los puedo cuidar bie….

-claro que no, sé que quizás se te ocurra ir sola y eso no lo puedo permitir, neji ya es un anbu y esta información no saldrá de estas 4 paredes él no puede decir nada de porque irán a esa aldea, asique no te preocupes por eso. Ahora ambos salgan de mi oficina

Apenas Salí de ahí neji se me acerco para hablarme

-sakura-san confié en mí sé que nunca hablamos pero tenga por seguro que la protegeré y que jamás diré algo de esta misión a nadie

- neji-kun dime solo sakura no quiero que me digas "sakura-san" me haces sentir vieja

-claro sakura como a ti más te acomode y si no es mucha molestia le invito a tomar unos helados para que podamos mejorar el asunto de que no nos hablamos ¿le parece?-. Supongo que es lo mejor creo que aceptare

Iba a contestarle a neji pero en ese instante se nos acercó Naruto y Sasuke el cual nos miraba muy extraño sobre todo a neji lo mira como si quisiera ¿golpearlo? No creo que pueda estar…..celoso es imposible creo que el sol me afecto, aunque no he estado en el sol y además estoy en la torre de la Tsunade jajaja lo más seguro es que sean imaginaciones mías

-SAKURA-CHAN-. Porque todos deben gritar en especial Ino y Naruto.- que haces aquí, estas visitando a la vieja

-Naruto no le digas así a Tsunade te oirá y saldrás solo rio ante mi comentario pero luego me miro esperando mi respuesta.- estoy aquí porque… em-. Que debo decir-. Bueno vine a buscar a neji ya que me invito a comer helados-. Neji asintió, suerte que comprendió el mensaje

-si nos disculpan tenemos una CITA que estaba colérico pero no entiendo porque

-espera Hyuga…..


	4. Chapter 4 no todo perdura en el tiempo

**aclaración****:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de sus autores

**aviso**: en este capitulo aparecerá la perspectiva del señor vengador digo cof* cof* sasuke uchiha

**Capítulo 4 no todo perdura en el tiempo**

**Inclusive el amor…**

-¿que se te ofrece uchiha? no ves que estamos apurados, cierto Saku-chan-. Neji me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar estaba un poco desconcertada ya que "Saku-chan" solo Naruto me dice así y con el llevamos una amistad de año y neji… bueno a él lo comencé a hablar más hace unos minutos.

-necesito hablar con sakura y su "cita" puede esperar-. Es cosa mía o el aire se ha vuelto un poco tenso y las miradas de Sasuke y neji se han vuelto un poco terroríficas.

-no me tutees uchiha para ti yo soy Haruno-san ¿ok? No te confundas y que recuerde entre tú y yo no hay nada de qué tome la mano a neji y me fui de la torre hokage sin mirar atrás.

*******minutos después********

-que se cree ese uchiha tratándose así como si fueras su amiga-. Ahora si estoy desconcertada neji me esta ¿celando? No, no creo

-oye neji ya olvidemos ese tema desagradable y mejor concentrémonos en planear todo para ir a ver la aldea primavera

-pero Tsunade-sama dijo que sería dentro de 2 tiene razón.- mejor vamos a tomar unos helados y….

-neji-kun lo siento pero no puedo ir, olvide que tengo cosas que hacer en el hospital-. No es por ser descortés pero prefiero ir al hospital de konoha o ir a entrenar… mmm entrenar sería mejor

-bueno, pero mañana si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir a entrenar juntos y… y así nos preparamos para lo que nos espere en la aldea primavera

-claro eso suena genial acerque a él para despedirme de un beso en la mejilla y quedo totalmente rojo, me di la vuelta y me fui.

*******en un lugar muy concurrido por Naruto*****

**Narra Sasuke (**_ya era hora que veamos su perspectiva_**)**

Pero qué demonios se cree ese maldito hyuga pretendiendo a sakura, no es que me interese que es lo que haga sakura pero ese hyuga no es nadie para primero hablarme a mi así o pretender a sakura eso no se lo permitiré ella es solo…¿mía?... Que estupideces estoy pensando ella no es mía y no quiero que sea mía es solo que me…. Molesto un poco que hyuga este coqueteando con mi antigua compañera de equipo

-oye teme puedes dejar de hacer muecas mientras piensas quien sabe que cosas-.más encima tengo que aguantarme que ella este en este momento con ese imbécil y yo viendo como Naruto lleva 23 platos de ramen terminados.-te estoy hablando teme

-hmp…que quieres no me percate que el dobe me esta hablado

-te estoy diciendo que no pongas muecas mientras no sé qué mejor será olvidar el tema de señorita "no me importas" ya que me está molestando porque debe ser tan molesta.- estas así por lo de sakura-chan

-hmp. Que estupideces piensas dobe a mí no me interesa lo que haga ella, por mí que sea la novia de ese hyuga

-Sasuke tu estas celoso-. ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? hmp el día que orochimaru admita que es gay yo me pondré celosa por ella

-dobe mucho ramen te está poniendo más tonto y sabes que recordé que tengo que entrenar con kakashi… adiós

Celoso JA que gracioso se a puesto Naruto, mejor iré a entrenar aunque kakashi me dijo que hoy no podría entrenar conmigo pero estar solo es lo que me gusta.

Me estaba acercando al campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7, sentí unos ruidos así que puse en nulo mi chakra y al acercarme la vi a ella rompiendo arboles no me gustaría estar en el lugar de esos arboles

-qué haces observando como todo un psicópata me sorprende que me haya encontrado

-no deberías estar en tu "cita" con hyuga en vez de estar rompiendo árboles que no tienen la culpa de lo que te esté pasando

-que sorpresa que hables mucho uchiha, y a ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con neji-kun-. ¿Neji-kun? Porque lo trata con tanta familiaridad y yo soy un extraño para ella siendo que yo fui su primer amor

-vaya él es neji-kun y yo soy uchiha, dime sakura que tiene el que yo no lo tenga-.sé que suena arrogante pero no sé qué es lo que le ve a ese hyuga además yo soy su primer amor a quien debería llamar con el kun es a mi

-no me hagas reír estúpido arrogante él tiene mil cosas que tu jamás tendrás-. JA él es solo un anbu y yo fi el más buscado de las 5 naciones más fuerte que yo no es

-¿Cómo cuáles? Yo no las veo

-terminaría mañana pero si insistes pues él es todo un caballero, habla más que tú, me trata bien, me siento bien cuando estoy con él, es guapo y por último es atento conmigo no soy una "molestia" para él, esas cosa tu jamás las tendrás.

Como me repugna que ella hable así de él, es como si sakura este atraída por el eso no pasara yo no lo permitiré.

**Narra sakura (**_mucho Sasuke por un capitulo jajaja_**)**

Ya no lo aguanto porque debe ser tan arrogante no entiendo cómo me enamore de él fui una estúpida como no me di cuenta la clase de persona que es pero claro la tonta de sakura debió ser casi asesinada por el 2 veces para recién darse cuenta quien es en realidad Sasuke uchiha un estúpido vengador que solo se preocupa de su personas.

-con que eso es lo que necesita tener un nombre para que te intereses por el-. Eso a él no le importa.- y yo que pensé que me dirías algo como "las 50 virtudes que debes tener para conquistar a sakura Haruno" pero me dices solo es pff pensé que eras más difícil-. Esto es demasiado le di una cachetada tan fuerte que me mano ardió

-quien rayos te crees que eres para hablarme así, eres un maldito arrogante que cree que todas las mujeres caen ante ti pues te equivoca mi nombre es sakura Haruno y yo te odio Sasuke uchiha me das asco verte a la cara me repugna fuiste y eres lo peor que pude conocer en mi vida

No espere ninguna respuesta de su parte solo corrí, corrí como una niña pequeña buscando a sus padres cuando la lastiman pero yo no tengo padres están muertos a quien puedo ir ahora cuando me siento herida. Pues claro yo ya no soy una niña y no dependo de nadie debo enfocarme en ir a la aldea primavera cuanto antes, lo siento Tsunade pero necesito irme

Me dirigí a la casa de neji para robar los planos e ir a la aldea primavera ya no puedo seguir aquí necesito respuestas ahora ya.

Ya tengo los planos afortunadamente neji no estaba, ya estoy en mi casa llevare un poco de ropa y en la noche me iré de la aldea konoha…..

*****ya en la noche*****

Tome mis cosas y me acerque a la entrada de la aldea, en mi departamento le deje una carta a Tsunade y a Ino ya que sé que si me despedía de alguna de las dos era capaz de atarme a la cama cualquiera para que no me vaya y ya es tiempo de que yo tome mis propias decisiones

bueno chicas les agradezco por todos sus review y queria preguntarles... que prefieren un nejisaku o un sasusaku, todo depende de ustedes


	5. Chapter 5 al fin te encontre

**hola lectoras ;D aquí les traigo la actualización y si hay algún error ortográfico lo siento desde ya... supongo que soy humana y cometo errores**

**Capítulo 5 (al fin te encontré)**

**Narra su querida escritora: D**

¡COMO ES QUE SE PUDO IR SIN QUE SE DEN CUENTA PAR DE INCOMPETENTES! escuchaban los gritos de una mujer de enorme busto

-es que Tsunade-sama usted sabe que sakura tiene un excelente control de chakra, no la pudimos percibir y…. guardias de konoha no sabían cómo excusarse

-NO ME DEN EXCUSAS PAR DE INUTILES sintió en toda konoha como nuestra quería Tsunade rompió por segunda vez el escritorio en toda la mañana.-LARGENSE DE MI VISTA

-H…Hai guardias huyeron a la velocidad de la luz de la torre hokage

-sakura porque te fuiste sin mi autorización y solo me dejaste una rubia pechugona se encontraba mirando la carta que le había dejado su fiel alumna y casi hija.- ¡SHIZUNE!

-me llamaba Tsunade-sama-. había llegado como por arte de magia con un escritorio nuevo

-manda a llamar a Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y kakashi dile que es urgente que estén en mi despacho en 1 asintió y rápidamente mando a 4 anbus a buscar a el equipo 7 y neji.-_sakura me obligas a tomar medidas extremas_

_******en otro lugar de konoha (exactamente en el departamento de sakura)*******_

**Narra Sasuke**

-sakura ábreme la puerta vengo en son de paz-. ya llevo 30 minutos tocando la puerta.-si no me abres entrare por la fuerza sakurita-. ya no esperare más. Le di una patada a la puerta y fácilmente cedió, al entrar no te que estaba totalmente vacío, entre a la habitación de sakura y sus pertenecías no estaban.- ¿pero qué?... las cosas de sakura no están…Donde estará…

-Sasuke uchiha la hokage lo necesita en su despacho este no me gusta nada, primero no están las cosas de sakura y ahora un anbu me manda a llamar…¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la torre hokage y cuando digo o más rápido me refiero a 2 minutos… lo se me demore mucho

-ahora que están todos presentes, les debo informar que sakura ha escapado de la aldea y necesito que…-. que rayos hiciste sakura

-COMO QUE SAKURA-CHAN SE FUE-. este dobe siempre interrumpiendo

-CALLATE NARUTO….ella tenía sus razones para irse, necesito que la traigan de vuelta es peligroso que este sola-.¿razones? como cuales

-cuando partimos Tsunade sama-. Este idiota que hace aquí, además no pregunta nada quizás él sabe algo

-hoy mismo, en 1 hora los quiero saliendo de la aldea….

-SAKURA-CHAN YO TE ENCONTRAREEE-. Este dobe salió corriendo supongo que debe estar preocupado por ella_ (**daa…denle un premio por ser tan sabio**)_

-Tsunade-san me ya se había retirado, solo quede yo, el estúpido de hyuga y Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama quería pedirle disculpa por no haber cuidado el que está hablando este idiota .-no sabía que sakura intentaría huir

-no te preocupes neji, yo tampoco me esperaba esta reacción de sakura algo le debió pasar para que tome la decisión de huir…. Solo te pediré que la traigas de vuelta neji tu sabes el peligro que ella esta corriendo -. que sabe el de sakura que yo no

-así será Tsunade yo traeré a sakura-chan de vuelta así me cueste la vida se lo….

-no te adelantes hyuga que yo seré quien la traiga de vuelta, no sé qué es lo que esconde sakura pero tarde o temprano lo sabré-. Me fui lo más rápido que mis piernas me dieron a mi departamento, saque lo necesario y me dirigí a la entrada de konoha

-¡TEME! porque tardaste me sorprende que Naruto ya esté ahí y menos que hyuga ya haya llegado pero me sorprendió mucho que kakashi ya había llegado y antes que yo

-que no se hable más y partiremos ahora mismo tenemos que ir a la aldea primavera, según Tsunade sakura se dirige hacia allí…. ¿listos?-. asentimos y partimos en la búsqueda de sakura

****en las cercanías de la aldea primavera****

**Narra sakura**

Rayos no encuentro la aldea, he dado vueltas por este bosque más de 10 veces… necesito llegar ya estoy agotada no he dormido nada…. Sentí un ruido cerca y baje mi chakra a cero para encontrar a quien hizo ese ruido.

Puedo sentir un chakra a unos metros de aquí aproximadamente a unos 10 metros me acercare lo más silenciosamente, ya llegue puedo ver a una mujer de aproximadamente 46 años, está recogiendo unas hiervas

-no piensas salir o quieres que te saque-. Como es que me pudo detectar, tengo mi chakra a cero no debería poder descubrirme.- no me gusta jugar a las escondidas… sal ya

-lo siento señora si la moleste pero debía asegurarme que no fuera un ninja forastero-. es una mujer alta solo un poco más que yo…. tiene el pelo color café claro y de ojos azules.- señora usted me podría decir donde está la aldea primavera

-no puede ser….tu eres…-. se me acerco demasiado para mi gusto.- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-lo siento pero no puedo dar mi nombre a cualquier persona, necesito encontrar la aldea primavera con urgencia si me permite me debo ir

-señorita yo sé dónde queda y no está muy lejos,de aqui sí creo que sea una mala idea.- viene de muy lejos señorita a aldea de la hoja está bastante lejos de aquí

-usted ha visitado la aldea de la hoja

-yo no pero un familiar mío si tiene una conexión con esa intriga mucho esta señora, además hemos tomado un camino muy extraño hace poco estaba en un bosque y ahora es como si estuviera en una cueva-. Este camino muy pocas personas lo saben, la aldea primavera no es una aldea visitada frecuentemente, muy pocas personas saben de su existencia…. Me pregunto a que vino una señorita de solo 18 años a esta aldea

-señora lo siento pero no puedo decirle nada respecto a mi, como le dije solo quiero llegar a la aldea primavera

-pues mire hacia adelante porque hay esta-. Mire y no puedo creer lo que veo es una aldea hermosa llena de vegetación sobre todo de flores es hermosa pero lo que me llama la atención es la cantidad de árboles de cerezos.- que te vaya bien sakura.-¿Qué?

-cómo es que sabe mi acercó a mí y me tomo la mano.- no me toque señora

-sakura Haruno tu eres…. es que sabe quién soy.- tu eres mi sobrina sakura, eres hija de mi hermanita

-no señora está equivocada yo…

-no te asustes sakura, mi nombre es Yukariko Haruno yo sé lo que paso, tu madre te debió entregar a konoha por la guerra que en ese entonces íbamos perdiendo…sakura todas las dudas que tengas yo te las responderé

-yo… quiero saber dónde está mi madre… ella está viva ¿cierto? asintió y no pude evitar sacar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla necesito saber muchas cosas

-sígueme esta será una gran sorpresa para ella, no sabes cuánto te ha extrañado, ya viste como está la aldea ella planta todos los meses arboles de cerezo

Íbamos caminando por la aldea no era tan grande estaba llena de flores pero solo habían 5 casas que fue lo que más me llamo la atención, nos dirigimos a la casa más grande que había en la aldea me sorprendió que estaba rodeada de árboles de cerezos, al entrar estaba el símbolo Haruno pintado en la sala

-yukino llegue, te traigo una sorpresa-. Yukino es un nombre hermoso, ya quiero verte madre

-ya voy deja terminar la comida yuka-chan-. Esa voz… ella es mi madre

-apresúrate que hay una invitada especial para sintió como alguien se acercaba a la sala y mi cuerpo temblaba estaba ansiosa de verla

-aquí estoy… me interesa saber a quién trajis…..- hubo un gran silencio yo la observaba ella es… hermosa debe tener unos 39 años, tiene el pelo color rosa al igual que yo pero más oscuro y los ojos color verde oscuro.- Saku…. dijo esto callo desmayada

***** En el bosque******

**Narra Sasuke**

Íbamos caminando en círculos, lo pude notar porque he visto el mismo árbol roto ya 3 veces, llevamos toda la tarde dando vueltas

-kakashi estamos caminando en círculos-. Todos nos detuvimos

-neji usa tu byakugan y mira hacia el noroeste-. asintió y activo su kekkei genkai…. pff ni que fuera la gran cosa

-kakashi puedo ver movimiento detrás de unas cuevas que están a unos 60 metros, y puedo decirle que uno es de sakura puedo identificar su chakra

-SI SAKURA VAMOS POR TI-. comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble y todos los seguimos, en solo unos minutos tras haber pasado una cueva llegamos a la aldea primavera, era muy colorida para mi gusto pero esos árboles de cerezo eran preciosos como Saku… quiero decir que debemos encontrar a sakura

-muy bien esta aldea está llena de vegetación y las casas a simple vista no se ven así que se van a separar, Naruto tu iras al norte, Sasuke al sur, neji al este y yo iré al oeste nos vemos en la entrada en 1 hora

-HAI-. Todos se fueron a donde nos indicó kakashi yo me fui velozmente, debo encontrar a sakura y pedirle una gran explicación del porque se fue.

***** De vuelta con sakura*****

**Narra sakura**

Mi madre está recién despertando mi tía Yukariko se fue para dejarnos solas y ahí hablar

-mi hija... abrazo muy fuerte creo que la fuerza ya sé de donde la saque.- no es un sueño dime que no es un sueño y que es verdad que estas aquí

-si ma…. Digo yukino-. me seguía abrazando de una manera asfixiante.-no puedo respirar

-lo siento hija pero debes entender que hace 18 años que no te veo y no me digas yukino dime mama, jamás te he escuchado decirme mama… por favor hija

-si ma….mama-. Mi madre comenzó a llorar y yo también.- mi bebe ya estás en casa, yo te cuidare y te daré todo el cariño que necesites

-mama tengo una pregunta dónde…. ¿Dónde está mi padre?-. Creo que no debí preguntarlo porque mi madre voltio la cara

-el falleció hija, durante la guerra para salvar a los pocos del clan que quedaban el nos defendió y…. abrace se lo que se siente perder a quien amas

-shhh… ya entendí mama, no es necesario que me expliques más, no te preocupes que con haberte encontrado es suficiente….. Mama.

**y que les pareció la continuación ... me merezco unos tomatazos o unos aplausos ¿?... bueno eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado y no se olviden que la pareja de Sakura depende de ustedes**


	6. Chapter huir no es la solución

**_aquí_****_ esta la actualización .. chicas y ¿chicos?... bueno espero les guste y si ahí algún error ortográfico desde ahora lo lamento_**

**Capítulo 6 (huir no es la solución)**

**Narra su queridísima escritora (*o*)/**

*****al norte de la aldea primavera*****

-SAKURA-CHAN…..DONDE ESTAS-. se encontraba nuestro rubio extrovertido buscando a sakura…. Pero hasta ahora no ha logrado nada.- esta aldea está llena de árboles no veo na…-muy tarde ya choco con un árbol que lo dejo inconsciente en segundos.

*****al oeste de la aldea primavera*****

-wow el volumen 8 de icha-icha Paradise esta genial-. lo adivinaron es kakashi y sus revistas pervertidas.- mmm…. ¿Yo debía hacer algo?... creo que solo leer mi amado libro

-¡oh! por kami si es el ninja copia… KYAA kakashi-sama, hazme tuya-. Han notado que a kakashi siempre dice que llega tarde por ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle pues este es el karma buajajaj…

-pero que rayos, suélteme señora- muy tarde la anciana de unos 72 años ya se le lanzo encima y lo devora con sus enormes labios.- AYUDAAAA!

****al este de la aldea primavera****

-no puedo encontrar a sakura-san, debo hacerlo antes de que le pase algo-. Nuestro queridísimo neji era el más preocupado por sakura pero su búsqueda aun no da muchos frutos.- otra vez perderé a alguien importante para mi….. -.¿quién será la persona importante para neji que perdió?

*****al sur de la aldea…. si ya saben primavera*****

-Donde rayos se metió sakura, debo encontrarla antes que el estúpido de que apareció don vengador con su ataque de celos.- además que eso lo que oculta sakura que yo ni Naruto y menos kakashi sabemos pero el inepto de hyuga si

-que haces aquí concentrado iba con su crisis de celos que no se percató que sakura paso por su lado.- oye te estoy hablando a ti señor arrogante

-sakura te hemos buscado por toda la aldea, la hokage nos mandó a buscarte para rescatarte…

-oye….oye para, primero que todo para ti soy Haruno-san no me trates con tanta familiaridad, segundo en ningún momento pedí que me "rescataran" así que puedes irte…. Que no te necesito

**Narra Sasuke (****K****)**

-Hmp! Yo no soy palomita mensajera… yo solo llevo paquetes-. Ya estoy harto que me trate como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, además yo no le estoy pidiendo que me acompañe le estoy informando que me la llevare así sea por las malas.- ¡sharingan!... lo pensé ya cayó en un genjustu ilusorio…

-no me creas ingenua uchiha, no te olvides que kakashi es mi sensei y posee el sharingan, él ya me enseño como bloquear tu genjustu ilusorio….. Ya te lo dije una vez vete que NO TE NE-CE-SI-TO… comprendes o quieres que te hable en monosílabos así quizás me entiendas

-escúchame bien sakura lo diré solo una vez…. Lo siento ok, lamento haberte llamado fácil-. Ok lo sé ¿Sasuke disculpándose?.- no sé porque lo dije solo….

-yo no te he pedido que te disculpes, tu eres insignificante para mí y lo que me dijiste la otra vez no significo nada para mi ok no te confundas-.¿insignificante? al decirme eso sakura y con ese tono de asco hacia mí me hizo sentir extraño

- no me hagas reír sakura si me bofeteaste es porque te dolió y lo acepto me pase con lo que te dije..

- oye uchiha te abofetee porque te lo merecías me faltaste el respeto además no te quería hablar no encontré mejor cosa que hacer para que me dejes tranquila-. Me sigo sintiendo extraño, que me pasa.-ahora te agradecería que te largues y me dejes en paz…. A y una cosita mas no lo olvides para ti soy HARUNO ok

-sakura…. Si no me querías en la aldea me lo hubieras dicho, huir de tu aldea no es la solución para no verme…. Yo podía irme, después de todo dijiste que solo Naruto me quería en konoha

**Narra sakura**

No entiendo porque me habla así como si le importara lo que me pase a mi… a la molestia como me llamo hace años… no caeré en sus redes de seguro es un plan para que vuelva a la aldea.

-no te creas el importante, no todo gira en torno a ti uchiha, si yo me fui de la aldea no fue por ti ¿ok? No te sientas culpable porque si yo me fui fue por motivos personales míos, los cuales no te deben importar

-claro….claro pero al idiota de hyuga si, como son tan unidos, él sabe todo de ti y por supuesto tu sabes todo de él….

-uchiha no me hables así que me estás dando a pensar que estas celoso de neji

-y si te dijera que si lo estoy…..que dirías-. En serio que quede marcando ocupado… el está celoso… no es imposible eso quería decir que el… siente cosas por mi… no puedo ni imaginármelo

-que estás diciendo uchiha, no juegues conmigo que no soy esa niña tonta de años atrás…. No me importa si estas celoso ya te lo dije una vez… tú me das igual y si te sientes así pues...debes olvidarlo porque a mi tu solo me provocas nauseas ok.

-..…-. Porque se debe quedar callado me da a pensar que le dolió.-…Haruno-san…., espero que pronto la sakura que conocí vuelva, esta nueva no me agrada como la otra

-debe ser porque la antigua sakura ¿no te decía nada?, no te decía las cosas como son y te daba la razón sin importar que…. Pues no esperes, porque la antigua sakura no volverá, acostúmbrate a mi trato porque es lo único que te mereces de mi parte.

-sakura quiero que vuelva la niña que conocí… alguna vez te preguntaste porque me fui o porque no te lleve que esta hablando

-fue porque querías poder para cumplir tu venganza de matar a tu propio hermano y no me llevaste porque dijiste que yo era una molestia para ti-. El mismo lo dijo, no se a qué viene esto

- estas equivocada yo me fui porque quería olvidart…..

-sakura al fin te encontré-. No me molesto que neji me abrazara pero me molesto que llegue justo cuando estaba a punto de escuchar lo que Sasuke iba a decirme.- me tenías preocupado ¿Por qué huiste?

-fue por cosas neji-kun pero porque viniste, yo no necesito que me lleven de vuelta-. Neji está enterado de esto no sé porque debió venir y menos traer a Sasuke.- yo no volveré ni así venga Tsunade-sama a buscarme

-entonces me quedare contigo para protegerte tú sabes los peligros que estas corriendo sakura si te encuentran…

-neji basta, sabes que no debes decir nada respecto a eso…

-que es lo que está pasando aquí, porque es tan peligroso que sakura esté en esta aldea-. neji ya metió la pata y sé que no será fácil que Sasuke me deje en paz.- ¿Quién te busca sakura? Dime quien-. No sé en qué momento se me acerco y me tomo de los hombros

-suéltala uchiha ella…-. Neji se abalanzo sobre Sasuke pero él me tomo en brazos y salto a un árbol-. baja uchiha! No me hagas ir por ti uchiha

-que me aras…. Conmigo no tienes oportunidad hyuga…

-ya basta-. Me solté de sus brazos.- neji dile a kakashi que se dirija a la casa del suroeste yo estaré en una hora.- neji asintió y se fue muy veloz.- sígueme uchiha

Creo que no debería decirle a Sasuke esto pero si necesito que alguien me puede proteger sé que sería Sasuke y Naruto, sé que yo había dicho que no necesitaba protección pero con lo que me dijo mi madre…

*****flashback*****

-pero mama yo puedo protegerme sola-. No entiendo porque nadie confía en que puedo defenderme

-hija sé que tú puedes hacerlo sola… pero en este momento te están buscando de todas las aldeas hija tú tienes el poder más fuerte de todos los tiempos, y todos desean ese poder.. Hija no te cierres ante los demás si alguien te quiere proteger no se lo niegues ¿entiendes?

-si madre…

****fin del flashback****

-aquí está bien… siéntate sentamos frente a un lago, creo que es mejor lugar.- Primero que todo no creas que hago esto porque todo volverá a ser como antes… si te lo diré es solo porque como dijo neji necesito protección tu y yo nos seguiremos odiando ok

-sakura yo no te odio...pero si esos son tus requisitos para contarme…. Está bien-. Pero que es esta actitud tan preocupada conmigo

-bueno hace 18 años la rama principal tuvo un heredero descendiente del clan Haruno el cual nació con unos sorprendentes poderes jamás antes visto… muchas aldeas se enteraron de este hecho y todos… querían ese gran poder algunos con fines de poder otros con fines de querer protegerme pero todos atacaron la aldea primavera y… mi madre debió entregarme a konoha para que yo pueda vivir pero solo sellando ese gran poder para que si algún día me encontraban pensarían que solo era un Haruno mas no la gran heredera de ese gran poder que todos quieren tener…. Yo viví una mentira mis padres en konoha eran ninjas elite entrenados para cualquier cosa que pueda poner mi vida en riesgo, mi clan fue casi destruido entero solo unos pocos quedan vivos…

-yo no sabía nada de esto sakura, porque no me lo dijiste antes yo te podía ayudar en lo que sea…

-porque estaba arta de que todos crean que soy inservible y necesito que me protejan… estoy cansada de eso yo….-. no debo llorar, no frente a Sasuke pero no puedo evitarlo esto… me hace daño.- a pesar de que soy fuerte tengo miedo, miedo a que me encuentren y por mi culpa maten a mis personas importantes y yo…

-no llores sakura, yo te protegeré a ti y a todos tus seres queridos así me cueste la vida para ello-. No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Sasuke pero me ha dicho lo que quería escuchar además me tiene abrazada y me hace sentir protegida y…. ¿querida?

-¿también protegerás a neji?- el me miro extrañado pero asintió

-si es un ser querido para ti… también lo protegere-. aunque le molesto eso aun así dijo que lo haría definitivamente Sasuke ha cambiado y creo que para bien

-él es solo un amigo nada más así que por favor no me hagas ataques de celos y no crees que ya me abrazaste demasiado-. Aun no me suelta

-solo un poco más… extrañaba que me trates bien-.él está demasiado cariñoso.-oye sakura después de que te suelte volverás a odiarme

-te dije que todo volvería a ser como antes….

-te puedo pedir un favor-. Yo asentí, Es raro que Sasuke me esté pidiendo algo pero él dijo que me protegería por lo menos le hare este favor.- me puedes volver a llamar Sasuke siempre me gusto como sonaba mi nombre cuando tú lo decías

-claro… Sasuke-kun…

**Narra Sasuke**

Volver a escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios mientras la tengo entre mis brazos es una sensación jamás antes sentida por mi… sin duda alguna me di cuenta que yo siento algo por sakura pero creo que aún no se lo diré primero debo aclarar que es lo que siento por ella pero por ahora solo quiero disfrutar su olor a cerezo y la suavidad de su cuerpo…..

bueno les quería informar que en el próximo capitulo se decidirá quien sera la pareja de Sakura espero sus revivir ... todo esta en sus manos o sera un

nejisaku o un sasusaku

ultimo capitulo para que voten... asi que a votar!


	7. Chapter 7 no te dejare sola

Capítulo 7 (no te dejare sola)

Narra su queridísima escritora (sé que me quieren 77)

******en la casa Haruno*****

-entonces usted es la madre verdadera de asintió.- mi nombre es kakashi hatake y ellos son…..

-mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki próximo hokage de konoha-. Como siempre Naruto (con un gran chinchón en su frente) interrumpiendo.- sabe ahora que la veo usted se parece mucho a sakura solo que usted es vieja y sakura joven-. La madre de sakura estaba que le daba una golpiza pero.- además sakura es más plana…

Justo en ese preciso momento venia entrando sakura y Sasuke (por desgracia de Naruto) sakura logro escuchar claramente lo último que dijo

-Que fue lo que dijiste Naruto-. Todos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos esperando el movimiento o mejor dicho golpe de sakura

-ha yo solo decía que tú eres mas plan….-. no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que salió volando por el techo debido a un gran golpe de parte de….¿Sasuke?... todos estaban con la boca abierta…incluso la mismísima sakura

-Hmp… se lo merecí no sabían que decir, nadie se esperaba que Sasuke defienda a sakura.- ¿Qué miran?-. Todos voltearon la mirada fingiendo no estar observando a Sasuke menos neji

-todos miramos el espectáculo que estás haciendo uchiha-. Sasuke lo miro de una manera que a cualquiera aterraría.- no te das cuenta que estas en una casa ajena… creo que no ya que el muy idiota rompe el techo, señora yukino lamento las molestia de este impulsivo…

-¿Cómo me llamaste imbécil?-. Neji y Sasuke estaban a punto de molerse a golpes cuando…

-AQUÍ TE ENCONTRE MI QUERIDO NINJA COPIA-. Era la misma anciana que se devoro a besos a kakashi

-NOOO! Alejen a esa vieja loca-. Kakashi se puso detrás de sakura la cual estaba muerta de la risa.- sakura si la sacas de aquí te prometo que te enseño ese jutsu prohibido que me pediste

-ok kakashi, solo si lo hace-. El asintió.- señora le pido que se retire de la casa de mi madre por las buenas

- no señorita yo quiero a *kakashi*-. Lo dijo de una manera "sensual".- si me lo entrega le daré la casa que se encuentra al este de la aldea-. Sakura no sabía que hacer si entregar a kakashi o salvarlo

-hmp.. Lo siento señora pero….-. La anciana callo desmallada.- en que estábamos maldito imbécil

-ya paren los dos, si quieren ponerse a pelear será lejos de la casa de mi madre ¿entendieron?-.. neji y Sasuke iban a protestar pero en ese preciso momento apareció Naruto

-oye teme esta vez te pasaste, me dolió mucho-. Había entrado Naruto con otro gran chinchón en la cabeza y todos lo quedaron mirando.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos me miran así?

-por nada Naruto ve a ponerte un poco de hielo, bueno ahora que están todos presentes y calmados.- esto lo dijo mirando a neji y sasuke.- les quiero decir que no volveré a konoha,, quiero estar aquí con mi madre y recuperar el tiempo perdido además de saber que es lo que sucede conmigo para ser alguien que buscan-. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de sakura

-que no sakura-chan debes volver con nosotros-. Naruto se hiba a abalanzar hacia sakura pero lo detuvo Sasuke

**Narra sakura**

Si supieran como me cuesta dejarlos, pero no debo mostrar ni un poco de debilidad o sera mi fin, debo aguantar las ganas de abrazar a mi casi hermano Naruto y…. ¿a sasuke?...no… no debo cae, sakura debes ser fuerte

Inner: SHANARO!

-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer sakura-. No kakashi no emplee ese tono paterno conmigo.- nosotros haya en konoha podemos protegerte

-si kakashi estoy totalmente segura, sé que en konoha me pueden proteger pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?... además nadie sabe que estoy en la aldea primavera, ni siquiera saben de su existencia, quiero quedarme aquí kakashi-sensei

-aunque las ordenes de Tsunade fueron claras, si es lo que crees mejor para ti, te dejaremos quedarte…. Chicos despídanse de sakura que nos iremos hoy mismo….cuídate mucho sakura-. Me dio un abrazo y se alejó de mi

-sakura… cuídate mucho, no sabes las ganas que tengo de quedarme contigo….pero no puedo tu ya decidiste que hacer y yo solo te estorbaría-. Neji se me acerco y me abrazo.- cuídate mucho ¿sí?

-si neji-kun no te preocupes que estaré bien-. El me abrazo otra vez y se alejó de mí

-sa..Sakura-chaaan…. Yo no quiero dejarte…snif…snif… pero si tu….snif…snif… te quieres quedar yo…snif…snif-. Naruto se a puesto muy sensible

-ya Naruto deja el dramatismo, estaré bien y te iré a ver seguido, osino quien se encargara de que hagas las cosas bien con Hinata-. Naruto lloraba a mares en mi hombro

-tiene…razón sakura-chan…. Snif… me debes ir a ver...muy seguido -. Luego de unos largos 10 minutos Naruto dejo de llorar y se separó de mí, mire a Sasuke él...¿se ira a despedir de mi? Todos estaban esperando

-que esperan porque no se han ido-. ¿Qué? Pero si el también se debe ir.- se les hara tarde ya váyanse

-de que hablas uchiha-. El me miro entre serio y enojado.- debes irte con ellos

-tú crees que vine desde konoha para que después me digas que te quedaras… no recuerdas lo que te dije yo voy a protegerte ante todos, asique no esperes que me vaya con ellos… me quedare a protegerte

-éstas loco uchiha debes irte con los demás, no entiendes tu recién entraste a konoha y debes servirles en misiones si no te vas serás un traidor-. Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que sucedía

-no me interesa siempre viví como un traidor ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?-. Pero que es lo que ésta haciendo.- me quedare a cuidarte

-pues yo no quiero que te quedes nadie quiere que te quedes

-hija yo si quiero que se quede, necesitamos un hombre como el para construir algunas casas mas-. Que incluso mi mama se confabula con el

-claro que puedo quedarme señora-. Vi como kakashi y los demás se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, es que nadie iba hacer algo para que este se vaya

-puedes llamarme yukino Sasuke-kun-. Lo que me faltaba mi madre casi echándole flores al uchiha

-quiero que te vayas ¡AHORA! uchiha-. Él se me acerco

-sakura no te dejare sola y es mi última palabra-. Porque me siento…¿emocionada? Porque él me diga esas cosas.. No sakura no puedes amarlo no otra vez-. Además no recuerdas que me dirías Sasuke a partir de ahora

-ya me tienes arta, déjame tranquila y desaparécete de mí vista-. Se que sonó muy niña chica pero es frustrante esto, Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, estaba arta de él porque debió volver, porque me debe tratar así de bonito, porque insiste en protegerme y porque…. Me hace pensar que me quiere

Narra Sasuke

La vi irse estaba apunto de salir tras de ella pero su madre me detuvo, la mire y ella me indico que me siente en el sillón yo asentí y espere a que ella hable

-tú, ¿quién eres para sakura?, quiero la verdad ya que no me gusta ver a mi hija-. Habla como si la conociera de años, pero supongo que así son las madres

-yo para su hija actualmente no soy nada, no se dio cuenta me trata como si fuera un desconocido para ella siendo que…

-cuéntame toda la historia quiero saber porque mi hija es así contigo-. Rayos ya metí la pata tendré que contarle todo

-debo ir a buscarla no tengo tiempo para hablar con usted, le puede pasar algo y…-. rayos tiene la misma fuerza de sakura tiene mi brazo apretado con mucha fuerza

-no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que es lo que pasó entre ustedes dos-. Esto me pasa por irme de bocón supongo que dejare de hablar con Naruto la estupidez se pega

-está bien, yo fui su primer amor ella al igual que muchas niñas tontas estaban babosas por mi-. Lo sé es arrogante pero es la verdad.- pero yo a ella nunca le correspondí, era una niña tonta al igual que todas que sin conóceme ya me profesaban amor eterno…pero con el tiempo todo cambio, nos hicimos compañeros de equipo y en cada misión me demostraba que ella no era como las demás, era distante en todos los sentidos me nacía el querer protegerla y que no le pase nada….

-que fue lo que paso Sasuke… hasta ahora todo está bien, que hiciste que causa la infelicidad en mi hija-. Como es que siempre soy solo yo el culpable, le diré la verdad … esa verdad que nadie más conoce

-yo era un vengador, tenia una meta en mi vida y esa era matar a mi hermano….el mato a todo mi clan y yo debía vengar a mi clan… necesitaba poder y ese poder lo obtendría a través de orochimaru pero para eso debía irme de la aldea y dejar todo…incluyendo a ella, nadie me pregunto si fue difícil para mi dejarla en aquella banca, no podía llevarla conmigo sabia que lo que me esperaría donde orochimaru no seria nada bueno y… no permitiría que le hagan daño, debía dejarla en konoha donde se que la protegerían…

-que mas paso, porque si le hubieras dicho eso a mi hija no creo que ella te "odiaría" en este momento-. Odia decir esto pero tengo que hacerlo asi me dejara tranquilo y podre ir a buscarla

-yo… la intente asesinar dos veces-. Me esta mirando con odio.- debía hacerlo, orochimaru estaba sospechando que yo…

-QUE TU QUE…. Que explicación me diras, solo una persona que odia es capaz de matar… es claro que tu la odiabas y si es así creeme que sera un gusto personal el sacarte de esta aldea

-dejeme terminar…. Orochimaru me amenazo con matarla a el y a naruto… yo le dije que yo lo haría…. Pero no pude no podía dañarla… esas dos veces que lo intente fue solo para darme cuenta que yo jamas le podría hacer daño…mate a orochimaru y a mi hermano…. Ya no tenia mas metas en mi vida… para que seguir viviendo pero ella… volvió a mis pensamientos ella era mi razón de vivir, la razón por la que siempre aunque mi cuerpo estaba echo un desastre salía adelante solo para volver a verla…. Ella es la razón de todas mis acciones buenas, y ahora mi meta es estar con ella…señora yo a si hija la…..la amo

-entiendo tus razones pero no tus métodos… solo te dire Sasuke que si le haces daño a mi hija te matare ok… te juro que te matare de la manera mas dolorosa que pueda existir ¿entendiste?

-si ya entendí y créame que eso no pasara, no permitiré que nadie ni siquiera yo le haga daño….ahora si me permite ire a buscar a la mujer que amo…-. La madre de sakura me sonrio y me dijo que podía irme, ahora solo debo encontrarla y…. decirle que la amo

****en otro lugar de la aldea primavera****

Narra sakura

Estúpido Sasuke porque debiste volver, estaba bien yo sola…sin ti… rayos no quiero volver a quererlo, no quiero….sufrir por el… otra vez

-pero que tenemos aquí, no puedo creerlo….que fácil fue encontrarte-. Esa vozno la conozco…mire hacia donde provenía esa voz, eran 5 hombres que me doblaban en tamaño y peso

-les sugiero que no se me acerquen, no estoy de buen humor-. Uno se me abalanzo hacia mi y le di un puñetazo en la cara con mucha fuerza y dio a parar en un árbol incrustándose en el

-vaya, no podemos subestimarte después de todo tu eres la heredera del clan Haruno-. Uno intento tomarte por atrás, di un salto para esquívalo pero…

-sabía que harías eso-. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo.- ya no te podrás mover, eres fuerte pero nosotros somos mucho muñeca

-jefe, que haremos la llevaremos con nosotros o romperemos el sello, usted dijo que quería ver que tal fuerte es

-lo haría kenji pero el líder nos mataría por hacer eso, que tal si nos divertimos un poco con ella, no la has visto es hermosa, y a de ser virgen seria nuestro premio por encontrarla

-si se atreven a tocarme lo matare-. No puedo mover mi cuerpo, rayos si no hago algo me violaran… porque debo ser tan débil

-yo ire primero-. Me dio la vuelta y saco un kunai, sentí como rasgaba mi ropa… seré violada, de mis ojos brotaban muchas lagrimas

-no te preocupar cariño seré cuidadoso….jajaja o lo intentare-. Estaba a punto de rasgar mi brasier, estaba frustraba y muy enojada, sentí mucho chakra recorrer mi cuerpo, era más de lo que jamás había sentido, mi cuerpo se podía mover con mucha facilidad

-jefe el sello, se está rompiendo-. Sentía mi espalda arder pero mi rabia era más que el dolor, tome al "jefe" y lo partí en dos con mi propias manos

-eres un monstro, corran-. Estaban intentando correr como cucarachas… igual los matare, los aplastare como las cucarachas que son

-SAKURA!-. esa voz….

Narra Sasuke

Sentí unos ruidos, y unos gritos horrorosos, cuando llegue hasta ahí no pude creer lo que veía…sakura estaba cubierto de un chakra color fucsia y destrozaba unos cuerpos, esa no era ella vi que su espalda estaba brillando, que es lo que le esta pasando…. Ella no es así

-sakura detente-. Al escuchar mi voz cayo desmayada.- no te preocupes que aquí estoy contigo….yo te cuidare….amor


	8. Chapter 8 entiendelo no te amo

_hola gente! lamento la demora pero he estado un poco ocupada actualizando otros fics y iniciando uno nuevo que se me olvido que me faltaba este cap :D... no se preocupen que esta historia no quedara a medias... la terminare o me dejo de llamar pancracia... es broma jajaja si no lo hago ya no me llamare Daniela *O*_

como deben saber los personajes no son de mi creacion yo solo los pedi prestado para crear esta historia

Capítulo 8 (entiéndelo ¡no te amo!)

Estaba asustado, sé que es extraño pero ver a sakura….mi tierna sakura partir a esos tipos en pedazos me hizo estremecer ella no es así, además no reacciona y su espalda está ardiendo, la llevo en mis brazos de camino a la casa de su madre pero su espalda no deja de arder y en momentos de su cuerpo se desprende un chakra color fucsia

-yukino…sakura necesita ayuda-. Al llamarla llego en segundos.- su espalda no deja de arder y desprende un chakra fucsia ¿Qué es lo que pasa? en su cara preocupación y temor

-¡Yukariko! Ven enseguida-. No entendía nada, yukino subió a sakura a la mesa de espaldas, le quito la polera y vi un sello extraño, jamás había visto un sello así….el sello estaba brillando y desprendía sangre, llego Yukariko y pego un grito del susto al ver lo que sucedía

-se está rompiendo el sello, traeré el pergamino-. De que están hablando, Yukariko salió corriendo de la casa

-Sasuke, necesito que sujetes el cuerpo de sakura lo más fuerte que puedas-. Esta loca no hare eso, la puedo lastimar

-ni lo sueñe no le are daño-. Llego su hermana con un pergamino color verde esmeralda como los ojos de sakura.- ¿Qué piensan hacerle a sakura?

-te ordeno que la sujetes, debemos impedir que el sello se rompa o todo estará perdido-. La madre de sakura comenzó a hacer unos sellos extraños-. Sujétenla ¡ahora! instinto sujete el cuerpo de sakura, yukino puso su palma encima del sello mientras la hermana de yukino decía unas palabras en no sé qué idioma y el pergamino comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de sakura, sentí un grito de dolor por parte de sakura y sentí como su cuerpo se movía con gran fuerza.- Sasuke no la puedes soltar, me escuchaste pase lo pase no la sueltes debes sujetarla pase lo que pase

-la está lastimando, detenga esto-. Sakura gritaba de dolor mientras a mí se me partía el alma al verla tan vulnerable….. de un momento a otro el pergamino se detuvo y callo en blanco, el cuerpo de sakura se detenía y el sello volvía a la normalidad ya no brillaba y no desprendía sangre.- al fin ya estás bien sakura-. Aunque no me escuchaba quería decirlo, me he vuelto un cursi…maldito Naruto

-yukino ¿estás bien?-. Mire en dirección a Yukariko que tenía en sus brazos a yukino.- hermana has gastado mucho chakra será mejor que duermas

-ok…pero Yukariko cuida a mi hija-. Ella asintió y se la llevo a su cuarto mientras yo me retiraba mi polera para cubrir la espalda desnuda de sakura, fui un día extraño para mi….pero ella, su día fue peor pero…

-Saku….ya verás que después nuestros días serán de felicidad-. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a una habitación, la recosté en la cama y la arrope.- te cuidare todos los días de mi vida, y prometo hacerte feliz….como tú te lo mereces

******al día siguiente******

_**Narra sakura (nuestra amada Sakurita jeje)**_

Sentí como me llegaba la luz del sol directo en la cara, de seguro ya es medio día…un momento ¿medio día?...pero si yo recuerdo que….esperen como llegue a esta cama, no recuerdo que paso ayer…yo…lo mejor sera levantarme y

-AUCH!...-. caí de cara al piso me duele todo el cuerpo, no me puedo ni levantar, sentí pasos acercarse y vi que por la puerta apareció ¿Sasuke? Y ¿preocupado?

-¿sakura estas bien?-. Me tomo en brazos y me deposito en la cama.- ¿te duele algo?, ¿te traigo algo?, ¿quieres que llame tu madre?...¿porque no respondes?

-por Kami Sasuke me mareas, son muchas preguntas yo solo quiero saber cómo llegue aquí

-yo te traje-. Ok como no lo sospeche, aunque esperen un poco….¿traigo puesta su polera?... si me hizo algo lo mato….ay no por eso quizás no me puedo mover….y si quiere restaurar su clan y abuso de mi…

-¿Sasuke dime porque llevo puesta tu polera? O ¿Por qué no llevo brasier?... si te atreviste a tocarme te juro que te despellejo-. Él se comenzó a reír no entiendo que es lo gracioso.- ¿Qué te hizo gracia?

-sakura… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer?-. Que debo recordar…y si de verdad abuso de mi… o quizás fue bajo mi voluntad hay no….- ayer el sello que tienes en la espalda se estaba rompiendo y tu madre lo volvió a sellar, por eso quizás estas adolorida-. Ahora lo entiendo todo pero…como es que se estaba rompiendo el sello

-Sasuke, que pasó ayer que hizo que el sello casi se rompa-. El miro hacia otro lado

-bueno luchaste con unos tipos que te quería llevar, ellos querían abusar de ti y….bueno necesitabas chakra, por eso el sello casi se rompe-. Él se quedó pensativo.- quizás fue por la rabia…

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-. le dije mientras hacia curaciones en mi cuerpo para proceder a levantarme, El solo se encogió de hombros.- aghh no sabes nada-. Ya había curado la mayoría de mi cuerpo y me levante de la cama sin ningún problema el solo me miro

-que quiere que haga, que te mienta ok….sabes sakura cuando venía subiendo tu mama me informo que iba estar en… em.. no se comprando cosas, eso quieres que te diga-. Maldito uchiha como lo aborrego, pase por su lado para salir de la habitación

-me enfermas uchiha-. Apenas termine de nombrarlo sentí como me aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo, su duro y formado cuer..…que es lo que me pasa, él se me acerco tanto que podía sentir su aliento chocar con mis labios.- ¿Qué…que hacer uchiha?

-no me gusta que me llames así sakura, me agrada que me llames por mi nombre-. Estaba acercándose mas a mí, mi cuerpo no me respondía si no hacía algo él me iba a besar y yo…no quiero que lo haga…creo… no que estoy pensando claro que no quiero, le di un gran empujón que quedo a muchos pasos lejos de mi

-no te me vuelvas a acercar de esa manera ok, no te creas con el derecho de siquiera tocarme ha y otra cosa tu polera no te preocupes apenas la lave te la de vuelvo-. El me miro un poco decepcionado y avergonzado

-puedes dejar de actuar así conmigo, como es que no te das cuenta-. Como es que quiere que lo trate, me intento matar 2 veces, que espera que haga que lo salude de beso en la mejilla o que lo abrace cuando apenas lo vea y ¿darme cuenta? ¿de qué?

- a que te refieres con darme cuenta, quizás quieres que me dé cuenta de la clase de persona que eres o quieres que vea al traidor de konoha pero sabes no necesito decirme que me dé cuenta porque cada vez que te miro es lo único que veo-. El me miro de una manera extraña… era la misma mirada que le veía a Naruto cuando veía a Hinata, o la que le vi a shikamaru cuando ve a temari… es como si me ¿amara?

-sakura quiero preguntarte algo pero necesito que me respondas con total sinceridad-. Yo lo mire indicándole así que podía continuar.- ¿aún me amas?-. debo aceptar que esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, yo...yo claro… que..

-es que no te has dado cuenta uchiha, yo ya no te amo eso fue el pasado, podrías meterte eso en la cabeza y de una buena vez entiende que yo ya no te amo, ya madure y me di cuenta del error que cometí al fijarme en alguien como tú-. Sentí algo raro al decir eso…. No sabía describirlo, pero el agacho la cabeza… no decía nada

_**Narra Sasuke **_

Estuve a punto de besarla me sentía tan bien pero de un momento a otro me callo un balde de agua fría que me hizo poner los pies en la tierra, me dijo esas cosas que se me clavaron en mi… ¿corazón? Esto es lo que sentía sakura cada vez que yo la rechaza es este el dolor que ella experimento, esto es una especia de karma

-sakura… lo siento-. Ella quedo sorprendida por lo que le dije y no era para menos.- enserio lamento hacerte todo el daño que te hice en el pasado, perdóname por haberte hecho cambiar-. Ella estaba quieta sin apartarme la vista.- sabes hace mucho que quería decirte a verdad de todas mis acciones hacia ti

-no quiero seguir oyéndote déjame…-. Se quería alejar de mi pero detuve la puerta antes de que vaya, no merezco que me jusgue sin antes saber porque hice lo que hice.- te dare solo 5 minutos para que digas lo que tengas que decirme y luego me dejaras tranquila

-eso hare pero escúchame atentamente-. Ella se alejó de mí y se sentó en la cama observándome.- sabes porque no te lleve conmigo el día que deje konoha… yo sabía lo que me esperaba y no quería que te pase algo por mi culpa no quería que nadie te haga daño por eso te deje en konoha donde sabía que te protegerían, sakura yo…. desde ese momento me di cuenta lo importante que eras para mí, tú eras la razón por la cual aguantaba entrenamiento que dejaban mi cuerpo e precarias condiciones, tú eras mi razón para seguir viviendo luego de que cumplí con mi venganza, tu eres una molestia para mí por el hecho de despertar cosas en mí que jamás pensé sentiría-. Ella tenía sus perfectos y hermosos ojos color esmeralda puestos fijo en mi.- solo por ti volví a konoha y enserio que lamento intentar matarte pero orochimaru me había amenazado de que él lo haría por eso fingía odiarte para que el me deje hacerlo porque yo sabía que no te haría daño y buscaría una excusa que darle para justificar por qué no te había asesinado como él me había ordenado….. Un día no pude más y lo mate…. Sakura yo….sakura yo te amo-. Esta nervioso y ansioso, ella no respondía solo me miraba como si en su mente se estuviera haciendo un sudoku modo muy muy difícil

-….- abría la boca para decir algo y pronto la cerraba, me latía el corazón a mil por hora pero ella no decía nada.- yo….Sasuke….yo….

el proximo capitulo quedara mas largo ya que este me quedo corto, pero se los recompensare... no olviden comentar...

preguntas!

¿sakura que le respondera a sasuke?

¿sasuke es demasiado tierno?

¿que pasara con el sello?

nos leemos pronto... adios!


End file.
